Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series
The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series is a First Multiverse Crossover in Kingdom Hearts Series. Video Games TV Series Characters Main Characters *Alvin Seville: The Main Protagonist of the Series. *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Britanny Miller-Jamal: Alvin's Love interest. *Jeanette Miller-Jamal *Eleanor Miller-Jamal *Heroic Aliens **Jar Jar Binks: The Gungan General and Representative. **Chewbacca: Wookie Warrior. **Admiral Ackbar: Mon Calamari Captain of the Rebel Alliance. **Nien Numb: Sullustian Pilot. *Heroic Robots **Johnny 5: The SAINT robot. **C-3PO: Gold Protocol Droid. **R2-D2: The Bravest Astromech Droid. Rebel Alliance The Rebel Alliance to Restore Freedom to the Universe is the Main Group that Joined the Chipmunks and Chipettes and their Alien Friends, and Robot Friends, and Twee-Twee Family. The Leader is Mon Mothma, the Highest Leader of the Rebellion, in order to defend the worlds from Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Galactic Empire Remnants, General Grievous' Droid Army, and others. Autobots The Autobots '(''Otobottosu) are a race of sentient machines from the dead planet Cybertron (Saibatoron), created by the Allspark. Led by the courageous Optimus Prime and legendary Sentinel Prime, the heroic Autobots were the sworn protectors of their home planet Cybertron. For countless eons they have dedicated their existence to ensuring that the legendary Allspark of Primus never falls within the grasp of the villainous Decepticons. * '''Wreckers (Rekkazu): The Wreckers are an Autobot sub-team who fuction as commandos and mechanics. Alternate modes are that of Chevrolet Impala NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Stock cars. ** Roadbuster (Rodobasuta): The Scottish accented Roadbuster is a no-nonsense bot. He says what's on his mind, isn't fond of disguises, goes about his tasks with grim determination, and never, ever gives up. Some mistake his straightforward behavior for simple-mindedness, but Roadbuster has always been a vital part of the Wreckers, developing many of the weapons, armor, and body-modification systems that have kept the Autobots alive throughout the war. Armed with a Repeat Saw. Alternate mode is that of a Dale Earnhardt, Jr. #88 AMP Energy/National Guard car. ** Leadfoot (Reddofutto): The Cockney accented Leadfoot applies his knowledge of science to create bigger and louder weapons for his Autobot allies. Leadfoot and Ironhide are good friends working together on new weapon ideas. This leaves some of their teammates a little worried they might find a smoking crater where their weapons lab once stood. Armed with Rapid-Fire Chainguns. Alternate mode is that of a Juan Pablo Montoya #42 Target car. ** Topspin (Toppusupin): Not a day goes by where Topspin doesn't get a new ding or scorch mark on his armor. His urge to succeed in spite of the odds has never dulled. Member of the Wreckers, he pushes himself to the limit in combat, going up against the biggest and baddest. And, he usually comes out on top...even if he ends up losing a limb in the process. Armed with Kinetic Cannon Blasters. Alternate mode is that of a Jimmie Johnson #48 Lowe's/Kobalt car. Villains *'Drej Queen' (Dorejji Kuin): The Ruler of the Drej Empire. and One of Main Villains in the Series. Decepticon Empire * Decepticon Assassin Scientist Shockwave (Diseputikon Shokkuwebu): Cruelly efficient and unfeelingly logical, Shockwave's cold devotion to logic and his peerless intellect, combined with his raw physical strength, make him one of the few Decepticons that can truly be called Megatron/Galvatron's rival. But he is also one of his commander's most loyal soldiers. He is very cautious of Starscream's treacherous personality, and when Starscream is branded a traitor, Shockwave is more than happy to execute him. But when Starscream escapes, Shockwave vows that he will destroy the traitor if he shows himself again. Also has an intense rivalry with Elita One. He was a Main Antagonist of the Series, and the Archenemy of Alvin. Armed with an AstroMag Cannon. Alternate mode is a Cybertronian self-propelled cannon. Other Members *'Galactic Emperor Palpatine' (Gyrakashi Sherikan Parupatinu): The Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire Remnants, and a Sith Lord. Palpatine gives order to Drej Queen and Shockwave to Destroy the Rebellion. Also has many Villains included: Captain Firmus Piett, Boba Fett, General Grievous, Nute Gunray, and others. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fanfiction Category:Games Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series